


London Quidditch League

by tertia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Daily Prophet, Gen, London, Minor Canonical Character(s), Quidditch, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tertia/pseuds/tertia
Summary: an article written by Dean Thomas for the Daily Prophet





	London Quidditch League

**Sunday Prophet – 1 February**

**Games and Sports**

**LONDON QUIDDITCH LEAGUE VICTORIOUS AGAINST KILKENNY**

_Dean Thomas_

 

The London Quidditch League won their match against the Kilkenny Quidditch Squad  270 points to 50 in Saturday past.

London has long been home to recreational Quidditch teams comprised of former Hogwarts players and amateur enthusiasts alike.  However, it has only been recently that the LQL has organised into a certifiable team.  The growth of the group is largely thanks to the combined efforts of former house captains Roger Davies (Ravenclaw, 1990 – 1997) and Angelina Johnson (Gryffindor, 1989 – 1996).

“The League is stronger than it's ever been,” Davies said.  “It's been brilliant training alongside my old teammates, as well as some very talented former opponents."

“The spirit of the League is so positive,” Johnson added.  “We don't want to be playing for the national team.  We're all in it for the love of the sport.”

The London Quidditch League's next match is 15 March against the Aberdeen Fliers.


End file.
